


Don't Stop Me Now

by heyitstella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Movies in 15 Minutes, No Angst, Not Beta Read, inspired by my kitchen dance party playlist oops, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstella/pseuds/heyitstella
Summary: A domestic, Queen filled morning starring the best boyfriends.





	Don't Stop Me Now

With a slight whine at the sun peeking from the blinds that was so rudely attacking his eyes, Peter threw his arm across the empty space next to him. He rolled onto his back and sighed, looking at the ceiling. A loud clang and then a distant “oh shit” could be heard, which caused Peter to giggle.

He moved over to the edge of the bed and let himself sit there for a moment, his mind on nothing but how _lucky_ he was.

As that thought crossed his mind music started blasting from the sound system installed overhead.

 

**“Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah. And floating around in ecstasy. So don't stop me now don't stop me 'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time”**

 

The distinct sound of socks sliding across wood could be heard and with a glance towards the open doorway, he saw Harley standing there. Whisk in hand, penguin socks on, and a huge grin on his face. Harley moved the whisk up so he was holding it like a microphone.

 

**“I’m a shooting star leaping through the sky, like a tiger defying the laws of gravity”**

 

He dragged on the end of gravity way too long but it was Harley so Peter couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

Harley half danced-half stepped across the room, offering his hand to Peter, who obviously accepted. Harley pulled his boyfriend up and twirled him around. And again, he sang,

 

**“I’m burning through the sky, two hundred degrees that’s why they call me Mr Fahrenheit.”**

 

Peter giggled and pulled back from Harley before grabbing the makeshift microphone out of his hands, holding it to his own mouth.

 

**“Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars, on a collision course. I am a satellite, I'm out of control. I am a sex machine, ready to reload, like an atom bomb about to oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode”**

 

His eyebrows wiggled at his boyfriend, who’s grin had managed to get even bigger. Harley grabbed Peters free hand and pulled him into the living room, where he promptly decided to jump on the couch. With a short look around the room, he spotted an empty water bottle.

So Harley stood proud on the couch, in his Nirvana tee-shirt, boxers, and penguin socks holding a water bottle as a microphone while Peter watched him in undisguised amusement. As the music picked up again, Harley sang, not a care in the world.

 

**“Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mr Fahrenheit. I'm travelling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you”**

 

Peter joined in, lifting the whisk, as they sang the last chorus together.

 

**“Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball. Don’t stop me now, if you wanna have a good time just give me a call. Don't stop me now, don't stop me now, I don't want to stop at all”**

 

Peter jumped up onto the couch and faced Harley. Both boys had huge grins on their faces and giggles in their throats. And who's Harley for self-control when the love of his life was standing right there, flushed and grinning. So, if Harley pulled him in for a kiss-it’s really no one's business but theirs.


End file.
